Une nouvelle vie
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Kisa vit seule avec son père qui ne sait guère comment gérer sa malédiction. Cela ne serait pas trop grave si celuici n'envisageait pas en plus de se remarier... c'est ma première fanfic soyez indulgent please!
1. Chapter 1

Bon ceci est ma première fan fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai choisi de parler de Kisa Soma parce que c'est un personnage encore peu développé dans l'histoire de Fruits Baskets, ce qui laisse pas mal de champ libre. Voilà bonne lecture et pardonnez moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes!

* * *

- Kisa sors un peu de ton trou! soupira Ayumi en se glissant discrètement dans la chambre de son amie. Cela fait des semaines que tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors! A part pour aller en cours bien sûr mais à part ça tu restes tout le temps claquemurée dans ta chambre!

- Le lycée, c'est déjà bien suffisant, chuchota Kisa cachée sous ses couvertures.

- Kisa je suis très inquiète pour toi, murmura Ayumi en se laissant tombée sur le lit près de la jeune fille, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien du tout et que tu ne veux voir personne... mais je ne peux plus supporter de rester chez moi à attendre de te voir retrouver le sourire sans rien faire...

- Tu ne peux rien faire, dit Kisa dans un souffle en laissant émeger un bout de sa tête de ses couvertures, personne ne peut m'aider...

Ayumi resta bouche bée. D'ordinaire Kisa Sôma était une fille magnifique avec des cheveux tigrés et des yeux de félins, elle respirait la bonne humeur, la douceur et la joie de vivre. Mais à cette seconde précise, ce n'était plus qu'une épave: ses yeux rougis et gonflés étaient dépourvus d'émotions et son teint était pâle et maladif. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie. Ayumi eut un mouvement hésitant pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

- Ma chérie..., gémit-elle les yeux brillants.

Kisa s'écarta pour échapper à son étreinte mais Ayumi n'insista pas.

- Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, dit l'adolescente avec fermeté, il faut que tu continues à vivre même si tu as subi une grande perte! Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te morfondes comme ça...

- Tu parles comme mon père! s'écria Kisa soudain furieuse. Mais comment sais-tu ce que ma mère aurait voulu ou non?! Ce sont des paroles toutes faites!

- Ah parce que tu penses que ta mère aurait apprécié que tu te laisses dépérir comme tu le fais! explosa Ayumi encore plus fort. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Kisa dont les larmes montaient au bord des yeux.

- Tu dois retrouver la joie de vivre Kisa! gronda Ayumi en se levant d'un bond. Ta vie n'est pas terminée! Où qu'elle soit, je suis sûre que ta maman veille sur toi et qu'elle serait fière si tu reprenais goût à la vie.

- Ayu..., sanglota Kisa.

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amie et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Oh Ayu je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle, j'essaie d'être forte... mais je ne fais que pleurer. Et papa qui ne veut pas me comprendre...

- Ne t'en fais pas! la rassura Ayumi avec gravité. Moi je te comprends... je sais ce que ça fait de perdre une personne chère à son coeur.

Kisa sècha ses larmes tant bien que mal et regarda son amie dans les yeux. Ayumi avait perdu son petit frère une année plus tôt. La petite tigresse se rappelait très bien ces sombres moments où son unique amie était dans la tourmente. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire pour l'aider ou la consoler et s'en était voulue mais Ayumi ne lui avait rien reproché au contraire: elle l'avait remercié d'avoir été là, simple présence apaisante. Et plus tard, le temps avait permis à Ayumi de se refaire, même si elle vivait avec une blessure inguérissable, elle ne se laissait plus abattre. Aujourd'hui le schéma se rejouait sur le théâtre du monde mais les rôles s'inversaient: c'était Ayumi qui lui venait en aide et Kisa comprit qu'elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte la refuser. Même si elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire, elle devait se ressaisir. Ayumi avait raison: sa mère Sayoko n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle se laisse emporter par ses émotions et ne perde la joie de vivre. Elle aurait voulu la voir heureuse... Kisa ne pouvait pas se permettre de la décevoir.

D'un geste sec elle repoussa ses couvertures et se mit assise dans son lit, sa nuisette s'affaissant lamentablement sur ses épaules squelettiques qui firent froncer les sourcils d'Ayumi:

- Tu as maigri ma chérie! dit-elle d'un ton de reproche étrangement maternel qui décontenança Kisa.

Celle-ci ne su guère quoi répondre et hésita à replonger sous ses couvertures mais Ayumi lut sans doute dans ses pensées car elle tira dessus à cet instant pour les enlever totalement du lit. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire et semblait franchement motivée.

- Allez! s'écria-t-elle précipitemment en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Il faut t'habiller maintenant!

Ayumi ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste vifs et la lumière aveuglante du jour inonda la chambre de Kisa qui se protégea les yeux à l'aide de ses mains en couinant.

- Pourquoi m'habiller?

- Tu ne comptes pas sortir en nuisette dans la rue? s'esclaffa Ayumi. Tu pourrais te faire enlever. Et ton père m'arracherait les yeux!

- Pas sûr, grommela Kisa qui avait la nette impression de ne pas faire partie intégrante de la vie de son père.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises! siffla sèchement Ayumi. Bien sûr que tu te ferais enlever! Tu as vu comme tu es jolie?

Kisa ne préféra pas discuter et hocha la tête avec lassitude.

- Au fait pourquoi sortirais-je dehors? questionna la petite tigresse en jetant un coup d'oeil mal assuré au paysage par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir...

- Oh si! répliqua Ayumi qui s'était mise à fouiller dans l'armoire de Kisa à la recherche d'une tenue. Hiro et Momiji nous attendent au parc à dix-huit heures, on n'a pas intérêt à être en retard!

- Quoi?! glapit Kisa en sursautant dans son lit. Hiro et Momiji?

- Ils s'inquiètent au moins autant que moi pour toi, fit Ayumi avec sérieux, ils ont essayé plusieurs fois de venir te voir...

- Je le sais, soupira Kisa qui se sentait soudain mal à l'aise.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas les voir, termina Ayumi d'un ton neutre le regard inquisiteur.

Kisa se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas que ses cousins la voyent dans cet état déplorable en particulier Hiro. Peut-être lui en voulaient-ils de les avoir ainsi repoussé. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était encore d'aller au square leur rendre visite. Ayumi avait sans doute raison: elle était restée trop longtemps coupée du monde extérieur. Après hésitation, elle s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers son armoire sous le regard pétillant de sa meilleure amie.

- Tiens! dit-elle en lui mettant des vêtements sous le nez. Mets ça! Tu seras très jolie!!

Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil qui signifiait clairement: "Tu vas faire tourner la tête de Hiro". Kisa rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant au garçon. Malgré tout, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait bien envie de le revoir, il lui manquait beaucoup.

- Attends moi cinq minutes! dit-elle à son amie en saisissant le cintre chargé. Je vais me changer et après on pourra y aller!

- Ah enfin je te retrouve ma petite Kisa! dit-elle d'un ton éclatant qui rappela à l'adolescente Tohru... une personne qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

_Grande soeur, _songea-t-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Elle aussi avait probablement cherché à la voir pour la consoler, elle devait être déçue d'avoir également été reconduite alors qu'elle voulait seulement l'aider. Elle allait devoir s'excuser auprès d'elle également pour son comportement mais en attendant... elle devait se préparer.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez moi des coms s'il vous plaît pour me donner vos avis ! 


	2. Désenchantement

_Bon ben voilà comme j'ai reçu des encouragements pour cette fic ben je la continue. J'ai décidé d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Je trouve qu'il ne se passe déjà pas beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire alors inutile de faire traîner davantage._

* * *

Kisa ressentit une impression bizarre en se promenant dans la rue en compagnie d'Ayumi. D'ordinaire elle marchait toujours tête baissée et à son rythme le plus soutenu possible pour ne pas traîner trop lontemps à l'extérieur. Cette attitude n'avait aucune sorte de prudence car à force de ne regarder que les pavés, elle prenait le risque de percuter à tout moment un garçon et de se transformer en tigresse. Fort heureusement cet incident ne s'était jamais produit, Hatori en aurait été furieux. A présent elle ne marchait plus de la sorte, cet après-midi là elle avait la tête haute en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai bien fait de te dire de mettre cette tenue, dit Ayumi en inspectant la jeune fille des pieds à la tête, tu es ravissante!

- Mais je le suis toujours, plaisanta la petite tigresse en éclatant de rire.

- Certes, admit Ayumi, mais grâce à mon génie d'habilleuse, tu l'es encore plus que d'habitude.

Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent au parc où elles avaient rendez-vous, elles réalisèrent que les garçons étaient déjà sur les lieux en train de jouer au foot. En apercevant Hiro, le coeur de Kisa fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était très mignon avec ses cheveux châtains en batailles et ses grands yeux sombres plein de mystère. Face à lui, Momiji Soma était un peu plus âgé et tout aussi beau avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus. Aussitôt qu'ils aperçurent la petite tigresse, les deux garçons cessèrent toute activité pour se diriger vers elle et la serrer dans les bras à tour de rôles. Les membres des douze maudits étaient les seuls personnes de sexe opposé à pouvoir l'enlacer sans activer son pouvoir de métamorphose, un privilège dont ils purent tous les trois pleinement profiter en cet instant.

- Kisa!! claironna Momiji extatique. Tu es venue! Comme je suis content de te voir!

- Moi aussi, marmona Hiro un peu intimidé.

- Vous m'avez manqué, confessa la jeune fille, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles récemment... vous devez m'en vouloir...

- Oh non! riposta Momiji en secouant négativement la tête.

- On sait que tu as eu pas mal de soucis récemment, dit gravement Hiro, on est venu voir si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour toi... on ne voulait pas que tu te forces à faire bonne figure devant nous. On savait très bien que tu te manifesterais quand tu te sentirais prête.

Kisa regarda Hiro les yeux brillants d'émotion; il était toujours tellement gentil et prévenant envers elle. Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, elle s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus. Elle avait du lui causer du souci pour rien. Elle se promit de ne plus se séparer de lui aussi longtemps à l'avenir.

- Merci les amis! dit-elle avec une sincérité touchante. Vous êtes formidables! J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir!

Le trio lui répondit par un sourire, puis Ayumi prit Kisa par une main et Momiji par une autre et lança à la cantonnade:

- Allez il est l'heure d'aller s'éclater maintenant!! Je propose qu'on aille tous manger une glace chez Chilolu (oui oui c'est bien la patisserie dans Chobits lol, j'avais rien d'autre en tête)!!

- Génial Ayu!! s'écria Momiji du même ton énergique. Moi je suis partant!! T'as toujours des bonnes idées!!!

Ayumi rougit légèrement et Kisa et Hiro échangèrent un regard complice: tous deux n'ignoraient pas que la petite brune n'était pas indifférente au charme du beau germanique (Momiji pour ceux qui ne savent pas qu'il est allemand). Kisa pensait qu'ils formeraient un très joli couple: ils étaient tous les deux joyeux et plein de vie mais Hiro ne pensait pas comme elle.

- Ce n'est pas une membre des douzes, avait-il dit un jour à Kisa, s'ils venaient à sortir ensemble, notre secret serait bien trop exposé et Ayumi finirait par le découvrir surtout avec sa personnalité... elle pourrait très bien sauter à tout moment dans les bras de Momiji à l'improviste.

- Ayumi a du coeur, avait répondu Kisa qui ne condamnait pas cette union aussi froidement que son ami, elle accepterait Momiji malgré la malédiction.

- C'est ce que tu crois! avait répliqué Hiro en s'énervant légèrement. En tout cas il vaut mieux ne pas prendre le risque de décevoir Momiji à nouveau. Si Hatori devait encore effacer la mémoire d'une personne qui lui est chère, il ne s'en remettrait pas!

Kisa savait qu'il mentionnait la mère de Momiji qui avait "oublié" l'existence de son enfant maudit pour sortir d'une grave dépression nerveuse. Effectivement le pauvre "lapin" avait déjà bien souffert. D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas véritablement envisager de sortir avec Ayumi, il la taquinait souvent mais plus comme une copine... d'ailleurs il faisait ça avec pratiquement toutes les filles!

Le petit quatuor passa un après-midi formidable à manger des glaces, à se promener tout en bavardant. Kisa avait perdu depuis bien longtemps l'habitude de flâner en compagnie d'amis et réalisa à quel point cela lui avait énormément manqué. Comment avait-elle pu rester tout ce temps enfermée dans sa bulle? Aucun bonheur n'était comparable à celui d'avoir des amis. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kisa souriait véritablement. Elle commençait enfin à voir le bout du tunnel. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas encore fait son deuil mais elle voulait retrouver sa joie de vivre et elle se savait épaulée à présent.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit positif qu'elle fut raccompagnée chez elle par Hiro, Momiji s'étant proposé pour raccompagner Ayumi, qui n'avait pas osé le lui demander. Bien qu'Hiro eût lancé à son cousin un regard très éloquent qui signifiait à peu près : "Attention n'oublie pas que c'est une fille aussi imprévisible que toi! Ne commets aucune imprudence!", il ne pouvait nier qu'il était ravi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec Kisa. Sur le chemin menant à la demeure des Soma, ls deux compagnons discutèrent avec animation de l'excellent moment qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble et se promettaient de "remettre ça" ultérieurement. Hiro quitta Kisa devant le pavillon de cette dernière en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue qui fit rougir celle-ci. Elle le regarda partir le coeur serré de devoir déjà le quitter.

- Je vois que tu as recommencé à fréquenter Hiro!

Kisa sursauta tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre la voix de son père dans son dos. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte le regard rêveur. Aussitôt le sourire de bonheur qui avait accompagné la petite tigresse toute la journée s'effaça et elle rentra à l'intérieur mais Makuba (nom inventé si quelqu'n connaît le nom du père de Kisa, il pourra me corriger) retint sa fille par le bras. Sa main trembla légèrement comme lorsqu'il touchait sa fille et Kisa grimaça. Depuis sa naissance, son père n'avait eu que très peu de contact physique avec sa fille tant celui-ci était rebuté par la malédiction qui l'atteignait. Même si elle ne se transformait que s'il la serrait dans ses bras, Makuba répugnait même à lui déposer un simple baiser sur la joue. A cause de cela, leur rapport avaient toujours été tendus et la situation n'était guère mieux depuis la mort de Sayoko. Pourquoi la retenait-il? Elle ne demandait plus qu'une seule chose: aller regarder la télévision ou lire un bon livre dans sa chambre mais certainement pas discuter de Hiro avec son père.

- Il faut qu'on parle Kisa, dit-il gravement.

Exactement ce qu'elle avait redouté! Elle afficha une mine profondément exaspérée mais cela n'eut guère d'effet et elle dut se résoudre à écouter ce que Makuba avait à lui dire.

- Maintenant que tu as un peu repris du poil de la bête... sans faire de mauvais jeu de mot, ajouta-t-il précipitemment en voyant les yeux de félins de l'adolescente flamboyer, bref maintenant que tu t'es un peu remise de... de tes émotions, je peux te parler de quelque chose qui me tient à coeur...

- Eh bien vas-y! l'encouragea Kisa avec une certaine impatience dans la voix.

Mais cela devait être particulièrement difficile à dire car Makuba eut besoin de nombreuses secondes avant de réussir à articuler d'une voix extrêmement solennelle:

- Kisa, je vais me remarier!

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini pour ce deuxième chapitre. Quelle sera la réaction de Kisa? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre..._

_Petite review please pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce qu'il faudrait que j'améliore; ça fait toujours plaisir!! _


End file.
